warriorz_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
My Happy Ending
Song:'' 'My Happy Ending '''Artist: Avril Lavigne Main Character: Ashfur By User: Hawkbreath/Hawk ''Author's Note! So this is my second songfic and I have to say, I just LOVE Ashfur. He is NOT evil and hopefully it will explain why in this songfic, I might actually make a blog about him... Well yeah.... ENJOY~'' 23:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) So much for my happy ending I sat up and stared at the ginger she-cat. She licked herself, purring, her shining green eyes closed. This is my chance! I took one paw step forward taking a deep breath, but only to bump into someone crossing my path. Brambleclaw. He walked up to my love. And sat next to her, pelt to pelt as they began to purr. Together. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... No.... Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something You said? What did I do to deserve this. I hung my head low in shame and sadness and I slowly walked to my den. This can't be happening. We were suppose to have a future together. Don't leave me hanging. In a city so dead. Held up so high. On such a breakable thread No, don't leave me! Squirrelflight walked past him with Brambleclaw as if he were invisible, their tails twisted together. There is no one else I love but you... You were all the things I thought I knew. And I thought we could be. I thought you were that cat. But I was wrong. We were suppose to be together forever... Chorus: You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. There is no other cat like you. You were my everything... We were meant to be together, suppose to be together, but now it's all gone... And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All those moments we had. We were so close... How did I lose all that... All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy ending. Was it all fake. No, it had to be real... It was going to be my happy ending... Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult, But so are they... But they don't know me, Do they even know you? As I sit in my nest I see Squirrelflight across the camp. She was talking to other cats. They looked at me, with disgusted look on their face. Then they murmured stuff to the ginger cat. But I knew what they were saying... But they don't know me. They don't understand. I could say the same thing about them, but they don't even know you. All the things you hide from me, All the **** that you do You were keeping things secret from me... Or you thought you did. I knew all you were doing though... And it killed me. You were all the things I thought I knew, And I thought we could be... You were the perfect cat. Or I thought you were... I thought, maybe... No. Chorus It's nice to know that you were there, Thanks for acting like you cared, And making me feel like I was the only one. Thanks for being there for a while. You acted like you cared. You made me feel I was your one and only. Forever.. It's nice to know we had it all, Thanks for watching as I fall. We had it all. So close. Then it happened. And you watched me be break and fall to pieces. And you just kept watching... And letting me know we were done Were done? It's all over...? Thanks for letting me know... x2 x2 Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... The pain killed me while I was still alive. The pain hurt so much I couldn't bare it. The pain made me do, what I would've never wanted to do. So much for my happy ending So much for my happy ending... It's gone. And it will never return... Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... Oh the pain I feel inside. I can't go on like this. No... Category:Songfics